Bakugan Wiki talk:Ideas and Requests
Plans for Stale Pages There is a list of a ton of "stale" pages. They might be pages that just haven't needed changes or maybe pages for products that no longer exist. What do we want to do with those? TC - "Nothing on earth is so well suited to make the sad merry, the merry sad, to give courage to the despairing, to make the proud humble, to lessen envy and hate, as music." Martin Luther King Jr. (talk) 14:34, August 30, 2010 (UTC) @TC:They are some toys that have pictures of bakugan on them so they don't need to be edited because they are basicly normal toys like a YoYo or a wall clock [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:37, August 30, 2010 (UTC) So, it sounds like I can just look them over for technical edits and mark them off. They probably are not pages that change that often, so won't need technical review often. Thanks for the answer Lazer! TC No problem and as i can see from your user page that you are an adult so nice to meet you we don't have much adults here and i consider myself the youngest in the wiki (only 11 years old) [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:44, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Just to clarify... When I am reviewing for technical edits, I am making the "summary" of the change either technical edit or technical review - no changes. That way we know when it was last reviewed. Is there anything else I need to do in order to indicate there were changes made or a review completed? Thank you - TC - "Nothing on earth is so well suited to make the sad merry, the merry sad, to give courage to the despairing, to make the proud humble, to lessen envy and hate, as music." Martin Luther King Jr. (talk) 17:07, August 30, 2010 (UTC) no there is nothing left to worry about [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 13:36, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Background of Wiki Our background is red, which is at least for me, personally, a trigger for migraines, and for others, seizures. Is it possible to adjust the colors to have a black background and keep the current tiled logo as it is? I don't see any black that isn't edged so I don't think we will lose anything in the logo by doing it. Just a suggestion. If we can't change it, I am going to have to find a way to change my view or I won't be able to work on things on this wiki. :( That would be a total bummer. Well, at least for me it would be. You all might disagree on that last point... TC (talk) 13:37, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Done. Indeed, it looks somewhat better. As for the logo, the New Wiki Skin's logo format doesn't support the previous logo, so we'll have to use this one. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 15:31, October 20, 2010 (UTC) The logo is fine - it was just the background. And now, I can be here and not have to take medication for it! :) Thanks a lot! I appreciate it! TC (talk) 16:00, October 21, 2010 (UTC) BUW Related Wiki Can you guys add Bakugan Users Wiki under Related Wikis? It's a majorly related wiki and a very sucessful one so far. - LOP ''Lord of Pyrus'' [[User talk:Lordofpyrus|''Talk / ]] [[User blog:Lordofpyrus| ''Blog]] 21:26, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, but the BUW really offers nothing besides a new background and different admins. We added the fannon and fan-fic Wikias so users could go there and participate in something that wasn't supposed to be on the Wikia, obviously writing fannon and fan-fic. Also, you may want to look into making a template or something for your sig, it's very messy code on the page. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 21:50, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Well, you may not know this.but you can make Fanons on BUW, and create a core page about yourself, and write your opinions on pages and/or if you own the product. We have a lot more to offer than you know A2. :'EDIT:' AND, my sig IS a template: Template:LOPSig7 :[[User:Lordofpyrus|''Lord of Pyrus]] [[User talk:Lordofpyrus|''Talk / ]] [[User blog:Lordofpyrus| ''Blog]] 03:50, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, your sig ISN'T a Template, since you're not using the Template. Creating a template is useless if you don't use it :P